Does She Have Your Eyes?
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: (I got this idea from a fanvid trailer that will probably not be continued, so I wanted to keep it alive) AU: Frankly, Gabby did not want to go out. It would just remind her of everything she couldn't have because of what she already had. But who said Jay Halstead was a typical guy? Jay X Gabby starts in Chicago Fire 2x01
1. Chapter 1

_**I saw a youtube fanvid AU of Jay and Gabby and what seemed to be her child from Matt who left her. So I wanted to try that. Matt isn't in the firehouse. Hermann is truck 81's lieutenant. This is early season two so Leslie is still alive.**_

 _ **I personally loved them a lot so when this idea came into mind I knew I had to do it.**_

 _ **fanvideo link: watch?v=Jd6bzhx9m40**_

 _ **The video was just a preview but it never was finished so I figured someone should make it.**_

 _ **Also, my computer decided to not let me put double spacing or any breaks in my work so, sorry about that! It will get fixed.**_

 _ **I don't own anyone besides Ally, everything else belongs to Chicago Fire creators.**_

 _ **Title from song in the fanvideo by Kerri Clark**_

 _ **here we go!**_

Life wasn't easy.

But there again, Gabby never saw this situation coming.

Raising a 5 year old on your own would never be easy.

But she loved it anyways.

The sacrifices were not so bad when you just didn't think about them.

Her life was centered around the firehouse and home. She never got out.

She wasn't totally on her own, her brother Antonio was always there for her so was her mother.

"C'mon Dawson!" Hermann badgered. He was low on staff tomorrow and Gabby was one hell of a bartender.

"I've got Ally at home..."

"You don't have any babysitter?" Leslie asked.

"Well, I do, but I bet he's busy..."

As usual she was referring to Antonio.

Frankly, Gabby did not want to go out. She had not dated in six years and no sane person wanted her problems.

 **(The next night at 7:00 pm.)**

Gabby heard a knock at the door.

"Tonio?"

"Hey Gabs."

"Why are you here?"

"To relieve you of Ally patrol so you can go to Molly's."

"Wait..."

"Shay called, I'm happy she did, you need some time off sis."

Gabby stood there for a second.

He tilted his head prompting her to smile.

"I'll be back..."

"Ok, thank you sooo much Tonio!" She gave him a peck on the cheek as she ran out the door.

"AYE! DAWSON!" A familiar voice called out.

7:45 and Severide was already drunk.

Gabby got right along with pouring drinks and mixing concoctions ect. For the 5 people not at game day.

"Can I send two long island ice teas over there?" A younger teenage like voice called down the bar.

The younger guy had a scruffy yet light shadow with beautiful blue eyes.

Gabby's eyes trailed to behind the shoulder of his grey flannel. Two girls sat there talking to one another.

" Ice teas? You think this is jersey shore spring break. Girls like a guy who knows his drinks, scotch."

"Really? What they drinking now?

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." She laughed in defeat, "Sea breezes.."

The guy smiled.

"I thought so..."

"Two long island ice teas coming up."

When she set the glasses on the counter the girls were gone.

"Scotch?" Gabby asked.

"Scotch."

She chuckled.

His good manners and fine appearance did not go unnoticed by the Dominican woman.

A couple nights later Mrs. Dawson wanted to keep Ally for the night. Gabby found herself at the bar again

She saw the guy from the other night walk into the bar.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Long Island Ice Tea." She teased.

He smiled.

"Mock all you want but that drink suits this place."

"So you're saying this place is outdated and we only exist to get you drunk quick..."

Jay chuckled.

"No, more that you're fun and sweet and unpretentious."

She hinted a smile.

"Nice recovery."

He gave his signature smile she had seen last time.

 _'Don't do it Gabby... Ally doesnt need this... He probably hates kids...'_

 _'No, he seems like a nice guy, I bet he would like her.'_

 _"Well who said this would last?'_

"So, there's a scotch tasting party this weekend, would you like to join me?"

Taking a moment he looked at her.

"I'd love to."

About a week later Gabby found out that Jay was one of the guys trying to get money out of Molly's.

 _"Good going Gabs, you attract criminals...'_

Then she found out he was a cop.

A week later from that she was holding a phone to Jay's ear as she tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

 **Jay Pov (after the incident)**

Keeping his own cool was not easy.

First they threatened his girl. The. Decided to point a gun at her?

Hell no.

Sitting in the back of the Ambo Jay knew this changed things.

But he still wanted her.

"Intelligence, I want Intelligence."

"Well, we will see what we can do about that." Antonio winked as he left the two alone.

Jay took a breath, as Gabby looked around.

 _'Here it goes'_

"You know, this doesn't have to change things for us."

 **(AN: here's where we go AU)**

She smiled nervously.

"I think it does."

Then she went on to make some lame speech about her brother's relationship

"I don't usually go undercover, besides your brother and his wife aren't us. I still want you."

She looked off in the distance.

"Come back to Molly's tonight. We will be cleaning up, I will have your answer then."

 **Did you guys like it? I didnt really have any opportunities to expand creatively with this chapter but please tell me of you think this should continue.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: So here we go! Still a slow start but it will pick up I promise. The chapters will also get longer too. Lastly, my spacing is still off, so please ignore that :)_**

Jay was at Molly's at 8 a-clock. He was hoping she knew what she wanted to do and he was hoping it was what he wanted too.

As he walked from where he parked his car he passed Gabby's car.

He had only seen it from a distance until now. Now he noticed something surprising.

A small heart shaped sticker was in the back seat window. Looking into the window he saw the confirmation he needed.

There was a pink and black car seat for kids, He estimated 5 years old.

He didn't sign up for this.

But he still liked Gabby.

But who said he didn't want this?

He walked into the bar immediately locking eyes with Gabby.

He nodded. She smiled.

Hermann instantly thanked him for saving Gabby and helping them out.

Jay did what he could with one arm.

Later Gabby was closing up, Hermann had a soccer game and Otis left for no reason.

She watched the floor for awhile like it would move or something.

"Jay... I wish I could do this, but things can't be the way they were."

"Gabby." He looked at her with a serious face concerned eyes and a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"Do you have kids?"

Gabby looked conflicted, but soon she looked him straight in the eye smiling.

"She's 5."

He smiled as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Thats what changes things..."

"Yes, I understand, I understand everything..."

He looked confused.

"I haven't said anything."

"Oh..."

She looked nervous.

"I love kids, I want to see where we go Gabby, if you're daughter is anywhere as nice as you she would be one of the most wonderful kids I've ever met."

"Well unless I'm missing the fact that the father is still in the picture..."

Gabby smiled.

"No, he's not, and hasn't been for a long time. Ok, lets see where it goes."

Jay was overjoyed, frankly, he wasn't sure that would work.

"I bet she has your eyes."

She laughed as she pulled up a picture of her on her phone.

It was a little girl being held by her brother.

He saw a little girl with olive skin, dark long straight hair like her mother's along with her eyes.

She was wearing a blue and white stripped play dress with her hair in a ponytail and a big smile on her face.

"Ally, the light of my life."

"She's adorable, probably cuter than her mother..." He joked.

Gabby smiled proudly. "I don't deny that."

"Well I was kidding."

Later, Gabby lost track of time by the time she reached her apartment.

"Well you must have had a fun evening..." Mrs. Dawson noted as she read a book on the couch.

"I'm sorry Mama, I got side tracked..."

"Well what is this side track's name?"

Gabby smiled, her mom was sharp as a tack, nothing got by her. Antonio probably told her though.

"Jay, he's a cop."

Mrs. Dawson smiled.

"Does he know about..."

"Found out tonight... He still wants to try."

Gabby could barely hold in an excited squeal as she said that sentence out loud.

"Gabriella, I know he's a cop but be careful... Despite him taking a bullet for you." As she got up to leave.

"I will Mama."

Gabby gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to check on her girl.

Exactly two days later Jay texted her.

Jay: Do you want to grab a coffee tomorrow? I've been buried in paper work, seeing your face is what I need right now.

Gabby: Sounds great! I will have Ally at daycare so whenever you are free.

 **(Next day)**

"So why do you put Ally in daycare when you are home?"

"Every two weeks, I take one day for myself. I get the grocery shopping done, get the house clean and watch reruns of One Tree Hill."

"Oh, sorry, I caught you on your day off."

She glanced at him.

"You think I'm mad about that?"

He shrugged.

"If I like you, it shouldn't. Ever think about that?"

He laughed. As they were handed their coffees.

He didn't even try to hold in his laughter as he saw his coffee cup had the barista's number on it.

Gabby gave him a mischievous look. "Hope you don't plan on calling her..."

Jay gave an overly confused look.

"Course not, I don't go for random girls..."

"Says the guy who picked up a random single mother bartender..."

He smiled.

"See how lucky I got? I got you over any other single mother bartender."

"Nice recovery."

"I'm pretty good at those.

"We will see..." She said challengingly rolling her eyes.

It was safe to say they were happy together.

"So, I was wondering," Jay started.

"What the plan was with Ally, because I would be happy to meet her."

Now this could get tricky.

Gabby didn't exactly have this problem before, but if Jay and her do not work out then Ally would be confused.

Jay could see this in her facial expression.

"I could just be a "friend."

"I'm ok with that. How about the park sometime, anyone who will push her on the swings is her best friend."

She had never seen a smile from him that looked more excited than right now.

"Love to."

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will actually introduce Ally. We will also see some Antonio. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Tried to make this longer... heh... well I tried. Thank you for the reviews! They keep me writing!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Antonio pulled enough strings to get Jay into Intelligence.

"That's awesome, I can't thank you enough man..." Jay told Antonio over the phone.

"You saved my sister's life. Least I could do."

"Well I care about her."

"That reminds me, you are going to meet Ally this weekend right?"

"Yep..."

"Just a heads up, she can get really shy around new people, she sometimes will act like she hates you. Gabby doesn't always realize this."

"Well that's comforting..."

"But, give her time and she will open up."

"Ok, well thanks again Antonio."

"No problem."

(End call)

Finally one warm summer day, Jay waited at the park. He soon saw Gabby holding the hand of a little girl in short grey leggings and a robin egg blue play dress.

"Hey Jay!"

"Hi Gabby! Is this Miss. Ally?" he noted Ally look skeptical of him.

As expected Ally gave him a menacing look from behind her mother's legs.

"Yes, it is. Ally, this is my friend Jay."

Ally gave a small smile before running off to the play set.

"Sorry she isn't usually this shy."

"No problem, I understand where she's coming from. New people can be scary."

"Was I that scary when we met?"

Jay shook his head laughing. "Course not. I mean as a kid."

"Sure you did."

He smiled.

"Well hopefully I haven't left the impression of being shy from that night you discovered I was a cop." He whispered teasingly.

"Ooohhh... Nope you were definitely not shy." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"She's a happy kid." Jay changed the subject.

"Yep, and I'm grateful for that. She's been through a lot even before she was born."

"How so?"

"I might as well be upfront about this. Her father, was a truck lieutenant that I fell for. We had a secret relationship, but when I found out about being pregnant, he gave me an option, end it or he leaves. You see how that turned out."

"What an... wait we are at a playground so I won't say that."

She chuckled. "You got that right. Thankfully, he transferred to another house in another city and I have not seen him since."

"Good, I rather not have to embarrass him by kicking his _behind_." noting his use of playground safe vocabulary. "Ally is worth sticking around it seems."

"She is, to me." Gabby smiled.

"How does it work with you at work 24 hours and off 48."

"My mother wont let me get a sitter, she loves Ally. If she can't then Antonio's family is happy to watch her."

"Good you have close family."

"What about you?"

"Eh, I have a brother and a Dad, but I don't stay in touch much."

Just then Gabby's phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Jay asked quizzically.

"One of the firefighters on truck."

"Should I be concerned about him?"

"Jones, Rebecca Jones."

Jay smiled "You never know..."

She fake slapped him.

"Girl basically waved her last name through the fire academy. Cheated every test." Gabby noted with a bitter tone as she turned off her phone placing it in her pocket.

"How do you know?"

"I went to the fire academy too, I decided that I couldn't do that to Ally." She said as she watched the girl play on the playground.

"She's lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am to have her."

Ally approached them shyly.

"Mama, can you push me on the swing?"

Jay noticed Gabby now held her hand carefully.

"I can't baby, my hand is hurt, can Jay push you?"

Ally nodded.

As the five year old zoomed off to the swings Jay kept a gaze on Gabby.

"Nice move Mama." He joked skeptically.

"She's gotta like you buddy." raising her hands in defense.

Jay was surprised to see the little girl already in the swing across the playground in a matter of seconds

"I always get the small one... I can get into it myself." She noted.

"Well soon you will be in the big one."

Ally nodded happily.

"Ok, hold on!"

Jay could say he had never pushed anyone in a swing in his life, but he made sure to be gentle and not let her fly off.

Gabby leaned against the frame smiling at the sight of her girl so happy with Jay.

It was official, Jay was cool in Ally's terms.

This was just as exciting as getting into Intelligence for Jay.

 _ **So you guys know, I have a lot of work this week but I will be able to write a lot this weekend, so most likely you will see more content next Monday.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_ _ **! :)**_

 _ **-LimeRanger**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here you go as promised! I seem to have a serious problem with writing chapters that are least 1,000 words long...**_

Jay didn't know what to think of Intelligence.

The Sargent and Antonio obviously had some bad blood. Along with that, Antonio was the one who brought him into the unit. So Jay was pulled into it as well.

The Sargent had a favorite, Lindsay.

They brought in a completely untrained rookie from the academy.

There was an older cop who gave him the creepy vibe.

The only thing normal about the unit was Antonio and Jules.

Then within a week of Jay joining unit, they met Pulpo.

First he was partnered with Lindsay. Who showed him little to no respect as a partner.

Then Jules died. Which left Antonio a mess.

Then Diego was taken. Which left Antonio in a eve bigger mess.

When Gabby came over to check on Antonio at the district as she left she talked to Jay.

"Keep an eye on him for me. Can you do that?"

He nodded with sincerity, "Of course."

Jay kept his distance.

When on the sniper rifle Voight kept pressing him to shoot, not taking into terms that Diego was in danger of the shot.

Instead Antonio, like a boss, shot Mateo himself.

Voight didn't seem to trust Jay anymore.

* * *

Jay had dated a lot of girls, but Gabby was different.

Date night didn't have to be fancy. It could be spaghetti with Ally in between them and they were both happy.

One of these instances Jay had a rough day before he came to her apartment.

"So is Intelligence as bad as it sounds?" Gabby mentioned randomly

Jay gave her a confused look.

"Tonio says Voight treats everyone like crap, and you can't seem to shake off a girl flirting with you."

Jay just sighed and looked at his food.

"I'm trying to stop her."

"I know, I trust you." Gabby said as her hand reached across the table and grabbed his.

Ally was confused but decided to copy her mama and reached and held onto two of Jay's fingers on his other hand.

Gabby and Jay smiled at Ally.

When both of the girl's hands retreated Jay went off to tell Gabby a G rated version of the hell unit called Intelligence.

She did not understand how Her brother and her boyfriend could love and hate their job so much. Then she remembered what she did for a living.

* * *

As time went on Jay he believed he was gaining some respect. But that changed in minuets when Lonnie Rodiger rolled into the picture.

Jay already told Gabby the story of Coroson's son and she was fine and impressed with him eating dinner with them. She liked that he was committed to the family.

That night, when he had been stripped of his badge, gun and title he only knew one place he wanted to go.

Antonio might kill him, but he needed her.

No, Antonio would kill him. He specifically told him not to go near Gabby.

Tonio was protecting the ones he loved, but Jay needed her.

"Jay... God, are you ok? You look terrible..." She said as she ushered him into her place.

"Is... Ally asleep?" He asked shakily. " It's 9 pm so I figured..."

She nodded gently leading him into her apartment and locking the door behind them.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Ben Coroson's killer was murdered. They think I did it."

Gabby didn't think for a second that he did it.

"They took my gun and badge, and might take my pension."

"Antonio doesn't believe this does he?" she said in disbelief, it took a lot of convincing to make Antonio believe anything new.

"I don't know, it's kinda my fault, he told me not to get involved and I approached the guy one time, harmless, he is pissed though."

"Well that makes two of us who don't always do what he says."

"I don' know why this matters I just needed to see you right now, he told me not to come here." His voice cracking.

She jumped closer to his side on the couch.

"Not his choice. It's ok, you're gonna be fine. Antonio will get you out of this... He's got your back."

"I don't know Gabby..."" But being a cop meant everything to me..."

"You are still going to be a cop!" She leaned onto his shoulder.

He placed his hand on her head to keep it there.

"Well I still have you and Ally."

And you will always have us.

He smiled.

* * *

The two turned on the tv later to distract themselves and Gabby had the remote. She knew to skip over local news channels but suddenly something caught her eye.

"The fire blazed though five floors of the building..."

Jay had been looking at his phone for a second not noticing her face.

"I really don't feel like watching news.. He noted.

"Give me a second!" She snapped.

He looked up concerned.

"My team took three lower floors saving all the people in the building before it collapsed." A firefighter on tv noted.

Jay could feel Gabby tense up just by looking at her.

"Gabby... Who is that?"

She took a shaky breath.

"That's Ally's father."

 ** _Well this just got interesting! I'll try to get another chapter up by Thursday. Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well I guess that took longer than I expected... At least this chapter is over 1k word count. I wrote this during the blackout from the snowstorm in season 2 of CF not sure if it fits in with the timeline but it is an AU so lets just imagine it does.**_

 _ **Also, to the guest that asked me to stop in the review section, don't read if you don't like, but if my grammar is really that bad you should just mention why you don't like it.**_

 _ **Ok, let's continue...**_

There were too many problems at once.

Jay's badge.

Ally's father.

Intelligence Unit.

Antonio.

They avoided all of them.

Once Jay finally got Antonio back on his side along with a bruised temple, he got his badge back.

The Intelligence Unit was still frustrating for Jay, knowing they did not trust him entirely.

But life went on, and he had to decide to keep up with life or stay in the past.

Now all that was left was the one thing Gabby did not want to talk about.

Ally's father.

After the usual crap of Intelligence Jay found himself in the familiar route to Gabby's place.

He honestly had no clue how to ask.

'Hey... So what is this about her father?'

He was tempted to just ask Antonio, but he knew Gabby would get angry and Antonio might refuse anyways.

He spent a nice evening with who he liked to call his lovely ladies. Gabby always smiled at this nickname. Once Ally had gone to bed one snowy night Gabby saw the oncoming topic and tries to change the subject.

"Gabby, we need to discuss Ally's father."

She sighed.

"It's just..."

"I get it. But I need to know, was there more?"

"Well, he moved into my place and we started signing things together. We planned, or at least I planned on getting married. We were happy. I found out I was pregnant and was actually excited to tell him. He mentioned had mentioned kids before."

At this point Gabby needed to take a deep breath.

Jay kept his arm around her shoulders.

"I told him. He was surprised, like me. Then he asked me why it was a big deal. It was not like we were going to keep the baby."

Gabby felt the tears sting in her eyes, but was comforted by his soft ones.

"I told him it was against my beliefs to kill a baby. And he said that he didn't want it. Trying to make excuses that it was sick or something. Suddenly the argument died down, he finished with, 'ok.' We went to bed planning to discuss more in the morning. I wake up to find my personal stuff packed and in suitcases at the door. "You want to keep the baby, you have to leave."

"Wait isn't it..."

"He had started signing documents putting the place in his name. It belonged to him. I guess I did that to myself. So at that point, all i had was two suitcases of stuff and whatever i could take in one carry to the car. I had my car still, thank God. I found myself at Antonio's house by lunch. "

"It was just him home..." She chuckled.

"He was so mad, he was raging, red as a tomato. But, being the big brother he is, he let me stay with him and his family until we could find a place to set me up in. I took off work for awhile, contemplating what to do. Soon someone mentioned that he had sold the apartment and disappeared. I explained the story to Boden and whoever needed to know. About 8 months later I had Alyson Rosalie Dawson. Her uncle Tonio was the first one to hold her. The other girls had their husbands, I had my brother. I couldn't have been more thankful, his family was so helpful."

Jay smiled.

"I looked at her, and I saw so much hope. The future looked good. I saw everything I had in her. My family, my firehouse, friends and a good home. I saw nothing of him in her, maybe God knew I didn't need that. He never contacted us.

"If he did Antonio would have beat him to a pulp I imagine..." Jay noted.

"Without hesitation, and frankly who would stop him?" She said as she took a sip of her beer.

Just then the electricity cut out with a bang.

"Well crap." Gabby exclaimed.

It's pitch black outside." Jay observed.

"MOMMY!" A high pitched scream came from the hallway.

Jay's eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the darkness, so he had no clue as to where Ally was.

Suddenly, something hit his leg, thinking it was the coffee table he backed up.

Last time he checked, coffee tables don't hold onto your leg.

"Mommy?" Ally choked through tears.

"This is Jay... You're mommy is getting something to make it light again."

He felt her tug closer at his pant leg with holding as much jean fabric as her little fists could.

He pulled her into his arms and cautiously headed in the same direction that Gabby went.

"I got five candles and three flashlights." Gabby announced as a settle glow of a candle entered the living room.

Jay felt Ally relax and make no effort to leave his arms. She tugged at the sleeves of her pajamas.

Gabby's landline phone rang.

"Hey, Tonio your power out too?"

 _"Yeah, but we still have heat, you guys?"_

"We do but something exploded down the street, electricity probably."

 _"Yikes, you guys are always welcomed over here if you do lose power, but I wouldn't try if you don't have to."_

Gabby glanced at Jay. "Why?"

 _"Traffic lights are out and so are security camera which bring a lot of attention to the amount of cover the gangs and free roamers have at the moment."_

"Ok, thanks."

 _"Sis, I hate to invade your personal space, but is Jay with you guys?"_

"Yeah he's here." Which caught Jay's attention.

 _"Thats good, you guys are somewhat safe with him there can you put him on please?"_

She motioned for him to come to the phone as he set down Ally on the couch.

"Hey, listen Antonio..."

 _"Man, I honestly don't care to worry about you guys. I trust both of you. Frankly, i'm happy you are there, blackouts sometimes..."_

"Can make people think the purge actually exists."

 _"Yeah, are you armed?"_

"Yes, concealed."

"Ok, as long as you got something. I gotta go, take care of them tonight."

"With my life."

Gabby had a rechargeable nightlight for Ally, so soon she was asleep in her bed.

It was getting late when Gabby stifled a yawn.

"I got the couch." Jay noted, not entirely sure if she would care.

She gave him a look that gave him his answer before she opened her mouth.

"I know you've had some back problems. You need to sleep on a bed. Besides, I wouldn't mind company if you don't mind."

He chuckled as she lead him to her room. Taking off his jeans and staying in his T-shirt and boxers. Gabby already layered the bed with multiple blanket layers.

When they were both tucked under the sheets with gabby in sweats and a T-shirt they smiled at each other from their pillows.

"Thanks for letting me sleepover."

"Well I think it's ok. Ma always told me not to have boys in my room."

They laughed.

"Good night hot mama."

"Goodnight handsome cop."

 _ **I hope you liked it! I can't promise a certain date I will have the next chapter in by but I hope for a week to two weeks. Not sure what the next chapter will hold. Also, with this chapter I was thinking I forgot to add necessary detail to something, but now I cannot remember what it was. DM me or mention it in a review if you notice something.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **-LimeRanger :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been awhile guys.**

Jay felt the bed shift. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. But the only somewhat familiar smell of the sheets reminded him he was with Gabby.

To his surprise, when he flipped over to face Gabby, he found another face instead staring back eat him.

"What are you doing Ally?" Jay whispered since Gabby seemed to still be asleep.  
"My light turn off again so I come sleep with mama and you."

"Ah, so is it scary without the light?"

Ally snuggled into his arm and nodded  
"Yeah, but Mama says that you are a police man and you can protect us... So can uncle Tonio. I shouldn't be scared."

Jay smiled as Ally clung closer to his arm as she drifted back to sleep.

She didn't say anything, but Gabby heard this adorable encounter in her light sleep.

It was hard to sleep with fuse boxes blowing up around the street. Jay's hand almost went numb from how tight Ally was gripping it. He tucked her into his shoulder and facing into him.

In the morning the snow had lightened up and there were workers on the roads getting them cleared.

Ally sat at the kitchen counter with her cereal as Jay successfully dug his car out of the snow piles on the street.

"Thanks for letting me stay here..." he smiled as he brushed the snow off his jacket.

"No problem. Didn't seem like Antonio would have wanted you to leave."

"Never though I would hear that."

"That makes two of us, he respects you."

Jay gave her a confused look.

"Hey, anyone would have been skeptical in that situation. He trusts you."

Jay felt honored that Antonio respected him. Antonio was the kind of cop Jay wanted to be one day.

* * *

That weekend there were more problems than could be imagined. When the snow was supposed to clear up Gabby went back to work and put Ally at the daycare center.

Then the mother all unexpected storms hit.  
"Ms. Dawson we need you to pick up your daughter, the weather is too severe for the daycare to continue."

Gabby was panicking as she watched the snow swirl around outside.

"I can't come, but let me see who I can get to pick her up."

"Jay..."

"Gabby? You ok in this storm?" He asked looking outside his apartment window.

"I am, but I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is snowed in, and Antonio is out of town. I'm working. The daycare center needs me to pick up Ally as soon... Can you get there?"

"Of course, text me the address."

Gabby called the daycare back and sent a picture of Jay to the manager's phone so they gave her to the right guy.

Jay had never seen a daycare like this. It was quaint, but clean and new. Jay saw the line of parents picking kids up. By the time he reached the front Ally was one of the last 6 or 7. She sat alone in a corner coloring.

"Jay Halstead, i'm here to pick up Ally Dawson."

"Ah yes, ok, ID?"

He handed her his ID.

"Ally, sweetheart?" The worker called.

Ally looked up and then Jay could tell she was lonely.

Ally saw Jay and bolted for the gate.

Once Jay picked up all her stuff he felt her tight grip on his leg.

"Hey, we need to get your coat on."

He slipped her bright orange coat sleeve by sleeve.

Picking her up, she instantly snuggled into him like last time.

"Let's get outta here. What do you say?"

She nodded as they opened the door to face the chilly air.

"So what now Hot momma?" Jay asked as he looked at Ally sitting in his backseat.  
"I will slap you if my daughter starts calling me that..."

"You can bring her over to the firehouse and say hi..."

"Ok, no problem."

As Jay ended the call he processed what he had just agreed to.

They didn't even like him...

 **As usual it was pretty short but another chapter is in the works.**

 **Thanks for reading! -LimeRanger**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, sorry it's been quite awhile._**

 ** _I was feeling a bit stuck with the plot so hopefully things don't move too fast._**

 **disclaimer: I dont own the one Chicago franchise or it's characters**.

Jay could literally feel the tension in the air. He walked into the station with Ally hand in hand. His presence was slightly less tense with Ally around.

"Hey baby girl!" Gabby greeted Ally with open arms.

Ally's face lit up when she saw her mama.

Jay saw her lieutenant, Hermann, out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, Hermann was giving him a skeptical glare.

That look was mutual between every other member of truck 81 and squad 3.

The group shared half hearted conversation since no one was sure of each other at that moment. Gabby went off on a call soon enough, and that gave Cruz enough time for a quick jab.

"I'm glad you are making them happy, but I swear, if i hear the slightest bad thing about you from Gabby, I will hunt you down."

Not that Jay was that terrified of Cruz, but he still felt like it was a long road until he could go to the firefighters friends and family barbecue.

The most open member of the team to him was Jones, the same Jones he thought was a man. She was willing to give him a chance. She seemed cold and distant but had a bubbly attitude around others she was close to.

Mouch knew to let Gabby do her own thing. He was not going to get involved.

Mills tried to stay out of it. Frankly, he still liked Gabby, but would never say.

Hermann had his mind set about Jay already.

Shay was skeptical but willing to give him a chance.

The other's feelings did not exactly differ from Mills, Mouch or Hermann. But no one shared the views of Shay and Jones.

Jay hung out with Ally for awhile before having to go so he could get to work in the morning.

Walking upstairs the next day he saw Antonio working on some paperwork.

"Stopped by the station huh?" He asked settle.

Jay gave him a look of exhaustion, confusion and frustration.

"How'd you know?"

"Hermann got drunk last night... talking about how much he hated a cop being in his house."

Jay rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well then..."

"They just need time Jay..."

"And to throw a couple punches at me... seemed to work for you..."

Antonio snickered looking back to his paperwork.

"With legitimate reason I may add." He mumbled.

Erin's flirting had seemed to die down after awhile. Especially, after he put a picture of him Gabby and Ally (at Antonio's approval) on his desk."

The team started to finally work together. Antonio and Jay were close, the rest of the team trusted the both of them, but it would always be obvious that they trusted Antonio more.

* * *

Gabby and Jay were in a good spot. It had been 6 months since they had met and they really loved each other.

It felt like Jay lived more at Gabby's than he lived at his own home.

Gabby was his first priority at any given time, along with Ally.

To be honest Jay was more nervous meeting her parents than he was doing undercover work. So when Mrs. Dawson insisted he join the family for Thanksgiving he had his concerns.

When he showed up at their door with the requested Halstead family mashed potatoes he could tell it was going to be ok. The Dawsons were nicer than his own family. There was obviously some tension in the air between Antonio and Laura, but it was nothing that could get too out of hand. Despite Gabby's warning Jay played a game of chess with Diego, which he lost miserably. After dinner Antonio, Jay and Ramon talked about motorcycles for at least an hour while Ally contently sat on Jay's lap. At the end of the night Camilla gave Jay the house and her cell phone number. "I heard that you don't have any family in town, if you ever need something, don't hesitate to call, you have made Gabby so happy it is the least we can do." She smiled as she discreetly handed him the paper.

Jay dropped off Gabby and Ally at their place and headed back to his.

The entire way he thought about what it would be like to be a part of their family. He knew it might not be realistic but he never had been so in love with a girl that he envisioned spending every holiday with her and her family.

Christmas was no different.

Well, it was a little different.

Usually Christmas was not the most joyful time of year for Jay. He got the call while he was deployed that his mother had passed away only three days before Christmas. Jay may have not been close to his father, but his mother was a different story. She kept him and Will in line until they went their separate ways after college. Reliving the fact that his mother had lost her battle to cancer unexpectedly on December 22 was too much for Jay and he usually skipped holidays entirely.

Gabby came over and stayed with him all day to keep him company. She had asked him to attend the Christmas Eve service with her family. He gladly went with them. Holding hands with Gabby he felt unworthy of the beautiful talented woman on his arm and especially unworthy of the adorable little fireball that was her daughter. The service was beautiful and after it they stayed to talk with family friends. It was obvious that she did not come very often because countless people asked when she had gotten married and seemed agitated they were not invited.

"He's my boyfriend, we've been together for 7 months..."

She got some mixed reactions.

 _"Well isn't that lovely, he seems like a wonderful man."_

 _"He definitely isn't hard on the eyes."_

 _"I never saw that coming."_

 _"Is that good for Ally? You should really think of your daughter."_

 _"Oh, is he that guy that took a bullet for you? I would get out of that relationship quick."_

 _"Don't you think it's too soon?"_

 _"Whatever happened to Matt, he was such a nice man..."_

 _"I always thought you would marry a Latino."_

Jay just acted like he wasn't in the conversation next to them.

Later he joked about her so called friends really had no filter. She gave him a tired glare.

"You have no idea."

It was safe to say that Jay had the best Christmas he ever had in a long time. Receiving a wonderful picture a family around a Christmas tree from Ally he asked her who it was. "It me, Mama and Jay..." She proudly pointed out. Jay had never almost cried from a piece of artwork before.

New Years was a lot of fun. Mrs. Dawson offered to take Ally for the night so Jay and Gabby and Laura and Antonio went to Molly's. Gabby nearly laughed when a excessively drunk Erin asked Jay to be her kiss on New Years, with Gabby sitting right next to him.

"She won't be living that down anytime soon..." Antonio joked.

Laura slapped his arm.

Jay was a gentleman, he called her a cab and paid the driver in advance.

He walked back in the bar at 11:59

"That was nice of you to do..."

"Anyone would do that..."

"No, that's why your the man I love."

They shared some quality moments staring at each other before the countdown began.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered.

Jay dipped Gabby back and brought her into a passionate kiss. It seemed like everything else had faded. Whenever they were together life just seemed so much better and so much more hopeful. After another round Jay and Gabby went home and fell asleep instantly as Gabby made a joke about them being like old people. They had refrained from doing anything their than sleeping their entire relationship. Neither one had done it before but both agreed it was for the best.

One of the few nights Jay was at his own place in late January, he couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned and just couldn't get his mind to calm down.

All he could think of was Gabby.

He never wanted Gabby and Ally to ever leave his life. Sure the road hadn't been all sunshine and roses but he wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. He would do anything for Ally and Gabby.

The thought came to him and it instantly became true.

"I want to marry Gabby Dawson."

 _ **Well I hope you liked it! I have anther chapter in the works but it may take some time but not as long as this took. :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-LimeRanger**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I swear, I love this story, I've been crazy busy and also stumped with the plot. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but it's better than nothing right?**_

 _ **Thank you for the encouragement to come back to the story! I actually posted this before I saw the reviews strangely enough.**_

Jay had never been so nervous to talk to Antonio. Antonio was already like a brother to him, this could get awkward real quick.

Jay told Antonio he needed to talk to him after work so Antonio offered to buy them both lunch.

"Antonio... I love your sister."

Antonio nodded.

"I know."

"If theres someone I love more than your sister it's Ally."

Antonio smirked.

"I know that I cannot always protect them but I will with my life if the time comes."

"i can tell theres more..." Antonio interjected.

"I want to ask for your blessing to propose to Gabby, I'm going to ask your Dad as well but I dont want to do anything without your blessing."Jay stated.

The table became silent.

"Jay, I love you man, but life with cop can be dangerous..."

"I know, that's why I have seriously considered this, and I am willing to resign and find a new career."

Antonio was skeptical.

"If it means your blessing, I will move cities and change names as well." Jay said with all seriousness. His face showed he was in no way joking about this.

Antonio was impressed. Jay was willing to give up the career he loved for his sister and niece. Though Jay was only talking, Antonio knew he was a man of his word.

Antonio reached across the table for Jay's hand. Jay took his hand apprehensively, unsure what to think.

"Jay Halstead, you are one of the best men I know, You have my blessing to ask her for her hand in marriage."

"And don't the hell quit your job." He said pointing at the younger man.

Jay nodded smiling.

"Lunch could have gotten awkward real quick..." Antonio joked. Jay just smiled.

"I also need to ask you a favor..." Jay asked hesitantly.

"What's family for?"

"I need her ring size... I know you probably don't know. So maybe you can figure it out?"

"You got Detective Antonio Dawson on the case bro..."

Offering his future brother in law a fist bump.

* * *

When Antonio got home he mentioned what had happened at lunch to Laura and she was shocked.

"You said yes?"

"He's going to ask my father as well..."

"You cant just say yes!"

"I trust the guy, i'm gonna say yes."

"Just... she doesnt need a man... he's bad news..."

"WHAT?" At this moment Antonio screamed in the defense of his fellow police brother.

"He's just gonna leave her.. all men do..."

"And I..."

"Just too blind to see otherwise..."

Antonio was fuming.

"Jay is an amazing guy... she will be in the safest hands in all of Chicago."

Laura scoffed and went upstairs.

Jay and Gabby had unwittingly driven another stake into what remained of Antonio's marriage.

* * *

After channeling his frustration into a boxing bag the next morning he headed to

Work Antonio bounced up the stairs to see Jay's smiling face.

"I take it you talked to my father."

Jay nodded pursing his lips together to keep himself from smiling.

"He just gave me a hug and as your mother hugged me she whispered it's about damn time..." he chuckled.

"congrats man... still working on the ring." "Thanks for doing that..."

"Of course."

 ** _(That weekend)_**

Gabby was going out with Shay and Jay had to work an extra patrol shift. Antonio offered to watch Ally, seeing his chance to achieve his ring quest.

When he had sat Ally down in front of Paw Patrol, he quickly rummaged through Gabby's jewelry.

"Size 6...size 6... and...size 6." He triple checked the size.

 _Antonio: Size 6, triple checked_

 _Jay: Awesome thanks bro._

Jay found the ring after looking for weeks. It was simple, yet gorgeous. He could see Gabby smiling at it already. He had to plan the perfect time to ask. He decidedto make dinner next weekend and ask her then.

When the day finally arrived Jay had been busy at work with The return of Pulpo. He kept Antonio from completely losing it, and that was about all that he could do.

He was rethinking asking her tonight, seeing all that was happening. He was going through leads on his computer. Then they heard it.

The gun shots.

By the time they got to the loading dock Pulpo was gone and Jay's future brother in law was bleeding out on the ground.

 _ **Hope you liked it! Well, except for Antonio getting shot...**_

 _ **-Procrastinating Timelord (Formerly known as LimeRanger)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Quietly sneaks short chapter in to avoid conflict...**_

 _ **Another chapter is already in the works. Also I forgot that Will doesn't technically** **exist** **yet. Soooo if you see somewhere I missed in correction that I apologize.**_

* * *

Jay rode with Antonio to the hospital as the rest of the Intelligence unit frantically tried to scrape up leads on Pulpo's whereabouts.

Tonio was in surgery for a couple of hours. The hours seemed like days to Jay. Especially with Gabby trying to hold back tears next to Him. He kept his hand with hers the entire time.

As the Doctor finally got back to them. There was an audible shared sigh of relief between everyone in the room. Jay had to drag Gabby home to get sleep that night.

"Jay, go home... you've got to be exhausted."

Jay threw his keys on the kitchen table.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep. Besides, I know you would sneak back to the hospital."

Gabby sighed, "you're not wrong."

"C'mon..." he gently urged.

As she took a shower Jay changed into one of the three shirts he kept in her drawer. Along with that he kept a pair of boxers, jeans, socks and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms here. He heard the bathroom door open as he had just slipped on the pajama bottoms.

When she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas it was obvious the day's events were finally cracking her.

Jay threw open the covers and let her get in first. When he slid in after her was when she finally broke.

"I'm sorry Jay..." she sobbed curled up to his chest.

"For what?"

"Pouring all this commitment on you... Antonio almost died and you are worried about me."

"Well to be honest I'm no surgeon. I can't help Antonio, but I can do what he would want me to do and help his little sister."

She hugged him tighter.

"And I'm sorry for putting the pressure of Aly and I on you."

"Gabby... I love you. I'd be willing to be with you even if your kid was a little biting shin kicking devil."

Gabby gave him a tear glistened death stare.

"But she's not. It's Ally, the most beautiful and sweet little girl I've met. To me it just seals the deal. If anything I'm the one who should be surprised you love me." Jay gently rubbed her shoulder.

"How can you ask that?"

"Right back at ya hot mama."

She chuckled as she rested her head on Jay's chest.

"I can't sleep Jay..."

"Just be still... It's gonna be ok."

He stroked her hair as she listened to his breathing and his calm heartbeat.

She fell asleep within the next 20 minutes, in attempt to stay awake and relish the moment.

* * *

Jay volunteered to take care of Ally when he could while Gabby was with Antonio. The two got along well and Jay really loved being with Ally.

Once Pulpo was captured and Jay and Antonio in his broken state convinced Voight not to kill Pulpo, and Antonio was out of the woods Jay went to see Antonio when he was more conscious.

"Did you ask her yet?"

"Dude, I was about to, but someone stole my thunder and had to get shot..." Jay joked.

"Sorry for being an inconvenience." Antonio rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll give it some time. At the risk of you getting shot again though, I would like to take the chance with you being alive for now to ask you to be my man of honor."

Antonio reached his hand out and Jay took it.

"I would be honored."

In the next couple weeks Jay continued to help the Dawson clan when he could. He babysat Ally, helped Antonio, drove kids to school, anything he could do.

Antonio, despite the growing problems with his wife, kept nagging Jay about popping the question.

"Not getting cold feet are you buddy?"

"No, I just, need time to think. I'm wondering if it's just too fast. I love her, but it I don't want it to be a problem in the future."

"Boy love girl, girl love boy, kid like guy, guy likes kid. Simple as that."

Jay seriously wished it was that simple.

Seriously.


End file.
